


WE Know You Will

by covacola



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Hurt No Comfort, KH3 Ending AU, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: I'll come back to you... I promiseWeknow you will.Short sort of "what if" ficlet in which Sora is shot right back into the Final World and Riku is not great at coping & Kairi is there to also be an emotional wreck but comfort him too.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 24





	WE Know You Will

Sora has done it. He and Kairi are miraculously transported back to Destiny Islands. The others are on the beach, but before any of them can comprehend what's happening, Riku dashes toward them, understanding dwarfed with unbound relief and joy. 

But while his stride doesn't change, already trying to run flat out over the sand, his face falls and twists, contorting with pure, unbridled fear as he realizes that that light isn't just their dramatic entrance. He slides the last few feet, Sora all but collapsing into his arms, glittering in dazzling horror. Kairi drops to her knees, a similar expression of disbelief, denial and devastation on her face, and takes Sora's hand. 

"No," Riku mutters, hollow. His voice grows more and more hysteric with each syllable, "no no no no no no--" Sora's form becomes almost too bright to look at directly, but in that moment the other two would rather go blind than look away from his pained, resigned smile. 

Kairi sobs, shaking her head. But she is at a loss for words, already knowing what Sora has sacrificed to bring them-- bring  _ her _ \-- home. 

Sora's eyes lock on Kairi's, his smile lifting for just a moment as he murmurs. "I'll come back to you... I promise."

Riku glances for the briefest moment to her in confusion, but she never looks away, choking back a sob.  _ "We _ know you will." 

And at that precise moment, as her words reach his ears, Sora seems to let go. Riku cries out as the weight suddenly lifts from him, Sora fading away in the dazzling, awful light. 

He screams denial, voice wavering into the bright, blindingly blue sky. Kairi launches herself at him, arms thrown around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Riku shudders, breaking down entirely.  _ No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

This was supposed to be it. They were supposed to save everyone and finally,  _ finally _ come home. Together. To  _ be _ together, the three of them, just as it was meant to be. But all of it was wrenched away from them yet again. 

For a few minutes, a few terrible, terrible minutes, Riku was convinced that this was all the worlds had in store for them. This endless cycle of chasing after one another. That they'd never really be free of it all. 

He was still shaking in Kairi's arms, especially aware of her own tears pouring down her cheeks. He finally found the strength within him to hug her back, to hold onto her just as tightly as she had held him. And all at once she fell apart too. Still shaking, still unaware of the sorrowful eyes of their friends upon them, he finally found some semblance of himself, his bearings. 

They'd go out. They'd find Sora again. And they'd do it together this time. No more waiting around for each other to stumble back. They were going to find Sora. And then he was going to hold onto them both. And never  _ ever _ let go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have had this idea since before 3 came out but haven't had emotions or motivation to formally write this out since whoops


End file.
